User blog:TruthBrood/The Construction Site-GTA V vs Watchdogs part one
Hello there, viewers! Welcome to The Construction site, a crappy, wikia ripoff of Chisel Thi-. (Cutoff) Where your's truly, TruthBrood (winks) reconstructs battles that are either meh, no or FUCK NO THIS IS FUCKING TERRIBLE GET THIS SHIT OFF OF MY SCREEN! Today, we'll be reconstructing GTA V vs Watch Dogs. Enjoy and comment so you can tell me what I should review next! ''' Original Battle: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NSqqHovVLV4 The Real Stuff '''THE BEAT: This battle uses an agressive, angry sort of beat, which fits the battle well enough that I see no reason to change it! THE CASTING This doesn't have a very good cast, George and Asher voice all of the characters, instead of the respective video cast doing audio, I changed this from: George and Asher as everybody (audio) George as Trevor Phillips Asher as Aiden Pearce MrBiggyFul as Franklin Clinton (video) Matthew Thomas as Michael (Video) To MrBiggyFul as Franklin Clinton (audio and video) Matthew Thomas as Michael (video) Fel as Michael (audio) Roland as Trevor Phillips (video, not much better, I know, but presumably better than George) George as Trevor Phillips (audio) Fel as Aiden Pearce (video) MrMapleSyrup as Aiden Pearce (audio, it works for me) Lyrics Yo, it's Trevor Phillips, coming in hot. Okay filler line, filler lines are okay if they build up to something that's not a question or another filler line. Didn't change this. Watch Dogs sucks a bit? No a lot This wasn't that much of a bad line, but I saw the need to change it because it was sloppily executed. CHANGED TO: Aiden Pearce is good at rapping? (Pscchhh) Are you on pot!? Remember, you wouldn't call a character from the video game universe by his/her/its franchise name, as they'd still be in their universe, not the real world. Also, the pause between "bit" and "no" was awkwardly long, about 1.5 seconds to be exact, so I added the (pschhh). The name's Trevor Phillips, spitting rhymes so fast This was an okay line, I needed to change it though. CHANGED TO: You better believe Trevor Phillips' bars are lightning fast Metaphors are ye. In the best games of the year, your position is last If they were on the best games of the year, they'd be good, because they made it on, so I changed this, too. CHANGED TO: Out of every game released this year, your position is the last ;) It's me the rapper in the battle, my lines are so good, too hard for you to handle Do I have to explain that this line was constructed poorly? CHANGED TO: Yo man, watch out, I could shoot down you all, in this battle, no doubt, Aiden Pearce will fall Just better, y'know? Now go back to the city being a crappy hacker, I haven't listened to your rhymes but I know you a bad rapper K''' CHANGED TO: (Sighs) I thought you were better than this, Aiden, I really did, really sorry I have to do this to ya' kid (gunshot and Pearce dodges) '''This just showcases Franklin's character's personality more. I enjoyed Michael's lines, so there was no need to change them. I also enjoyed Aiden Pearce's first four lines, no need to change again I'm coming in hacking you fools to be noobs it's true, nobody plays your game, your story mode is lame This line is just ew. CHANGED TO: Why even try? Your nooby story mode is bland, not to mention I could crush the squeakers in your multiplayer with my hand Not ideal, but better than what was there. My game is way better than yours, after I win you'll be sweepin' my floors. This didn't flow right. CHANGED TO: With one verse I finished off you losers. I hope you've learned this Chicago Hacker's the biggest bruiser Category:Blog posts